My Brother
by cureokami11
Summary: "…Terima Kasih…Aku memaafkanmu, tetapi, kau tak akan menjadi temanku. Dan seingatku, kau tidak pernah menjadi temanku." (One-Shot. Warning: Fem!OC Indonesia)


**Author'sNote: Halo! Jumpa lagi sama cureokami11! Lagi bosan, jadi bikin cerita baru...Penasaran kenapa pake Bahasa Indonesia? Karena:**

**1. Saya dari Indonesia**

**2. Ini fanfic saya kan? Suka-suka beta! XD**

**3. Nilai UTS 88...sementara B. Inggris & 100! Jadi mau latihan pakai Bahasa tanah air! *dipukul sama Indonesia***

**Indonesia: Masa bahasa sendiri nilainya 88!?**

**I-iya...nanti belajar lagi...Kak Nesia, disclaimer?**

**Indonesia: Hetalia dimiliki oleh Hidekazu Himaruya. PS: TOLONG BUAT SAYA OFFICIAL!**

**Ya...langsung saja ke ceritanya...**

* * *

Indonesia melirik kalender di atas meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. 8 Agustus 1945. Sang personifikasi negara itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Ah….Kapan aku akan merdeka ya? Kata Pak Sukarno, udah siap dasar-dasar negaranya…Semoga bentar lagi….Ga sabar mau jumpa lagi sama Bang China dan Bang Korea…Ga sabar mau main congkak sama Tawalisi….Ga sabar mau main-eh, maksudnya berantem lagi sama si Malon…."

Gadis berkulit sawo matang itu terenyum kecil, lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Dan aku mau baikan sama Bang Japan….Mau main-main kayak dulu…"

Terdengarlah suara yang…susah dideskripsikan, tetapi semua sudah tahu apa artinya.

"Eh….lapar! Makan dulu ah!"

Tanpa disadari, Japan mengintip 'adik'nya itu dari jendela. Ia tampak memegang secarik kertas. Japan melihat lagi Negara yang terkadang dipanggilnya Nesia itu sedang berjalan sambil memegang sepiring nasi dan lauk-lauk.

GUBRAK!

"A-aduh…"

Indonesia terjatuh. Kakinya terpeleset karena lantai baru saja di-pel. Japan tidak begitu kaget. Negara Asia Tenggara yang satu ini memang sangat ceroboh. Tetapi akhirnya Japan mengetuk pintunya.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Indonesia-san, bolehkah saya masuk?"

"_H-hai_! S-silahkan masuk, Japan-sama!"

Japan pun segera masuk. Ia segera membantu Indonesia bangkit dan mendudukkannya di atas dua kursi yang dijejerkan.

"_A-arigatougozaimasu_, Japan-sama!"

"Sudahlah, Nesia-san. Sebentar lagi kamu akan merdeka, pakailah bahasamu. Dan tidak usah panggil Japan-sama lagi, Japan saja cukup."

Indonesia terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Japan saja cukup."

"Ah! Bukan begitu, Nesia!"

"Loh? Tapi tadi katanya Japan saja cukup?"

Memang Indonesia suka sekali bercanda, sekali pun di saat serius.

"N-nesia-san…."

"Hahahaha! Sudah Japan, tahukan aku bercanda tadi?" kata Indonesia sambil tersenyum lebar, atau lebih tepatnya, nyengir.

Japan pun ikut tersenyum kecil. "Ah, _sumimasen_! Ini…"ujar Japan sambil memberikan selembar kertas.

"Eh?" Indonesia pun membaca isi kertas tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, Indonesia pun ber-'ooh' sambil mengangguk-angguk, kemudian menatap Japan.

"Kalo kayak gini, ngapain pake surat? Kan bisa langsung bilang aja!"

"Biar resmi dan sopan…"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Pokoknya bilang aja sama Sukarno, Hatta, dan Radjiman untuk datang. Ada yang mau dibicarakan. Sudah ya…_Jaane_!"

Japan pun pergi keluar. Indonesia pun segera menelepon Ir. Sukarno, Muahmmad Hatta, dan Radjiman Wediodininggrat tentang apa yang dibacanya tadi.

~-(Time Skip, Indonesia's POV)-~

Ah….Akhirnya sampai juga kami di Vietnam! Capek banget….soalnya Pak Hatta tadi ga boleh masuk gara-gara dia namanya ada 'Muhammad'nya, berarti islam. Dasar tentara Japan! Dah dapat hukuman tuh…dimarahi Jeneral Terauchi gara-gara kami telat! Rasain, Hahahaha!

"Hm? N-nusantara!?"

Eh! Mbak Vietnam! Udah lama ga jumpa, ya?" Jawabku sambil menepuk pundak personfikasi Negara yang jarang senyum itu.

"Ah….iya, tapi kamu ke sini mau ketemuan sama Japan, kan?"

"Iya, kok tahu?"

"Ya, udah dibilang Japan tadi….Sudah, sana!Nanti Japan-nya marah lo…Akhir-akhir ini banyak perang, jadi stress!"

"Ha? Yang benar!? Ya sudah….Di mana dia?"

~-(Time Skip)-~

'_Eh!? 24 Agustus!?'_

Itulah yang kupikirkan. Kenapa masih lama lagi? Ya, tapi sudahlah. Syukuri apa yang ada, Nesia.

"Ah, begitu. Itu saja?" Tanya Pak Sukarno.

"_Choumatte, _tadi katanya Nihon ingin berbicara kepada Indonesia sebentar secara pribadi. " Kata Jeneral Terauchi.

Hm? Japan mau bicara? Ada apa ya?

~(Time Skip, Normal POV)~

Kedua personifikasi Negara itu saling menatap. Mereka sudah di dalam sebuah ruangan kosong, Tiba-tiba saja, Japan langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"_Gomenkudasai_, Indonesia. Saya minta maaf setulus-tulusnya. Saya tidak seharusnya membuatmu dan rakyatmu lebih menderita lagi. Sebagai salah-satu saudaramu, seharusnya saya membantumu merdeka sejak dulu."

Japan pun kembali berdiri, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantong bajunya. "I-ini….hadiah minta maaf. Bukan hanya dari saya, tetapi juga dari seluruh rakyat negaraku. Maaf kalau tidak banyak. Kalau sudah merdeka, bisakah kita berteman lagi?". Tampaklah hadiah yang dimaksud Japan itu, yaitu sebuah ikat rambut berwarna merah dan putih.

"J-japan…"

Tangan Indonesia pun menggenggam tangan Japan beserta ikat rambut itu.

"…Terima Kasih…Aku memaafkanmu, tetapi, kau tak akan menjadi temanku. Dan seingatku, kau tidak pernah menjadi temanku."

Mata Japan terbelalak. Rasa senang dan sedih bercampur di hatinya. Lalu, Ia kembali bertanya "Ah, kalau begitu, menurutmu saya ini apa?"

Indonesia melepaskan genggamannya, sambil memegang hadiah dari Japan tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia langsung mendekap nation berambut hitam tersebut erat-erat.

"Saudaraku…Abangku…_Nii-san_ ku…."

"Nesia?"

"Aku ingin kita kembali damai, _O-nii-san_! Aku ingin kita bertukar cerita hantu lagi! Aku ingin kita memasak sama-sama lagi! Aku ingin tetap menjadi adikmu….Bang Japan."

Titik-titik air mengenai seragam Japan. Indonesia teus berurai air mata, sampai akhirnya Japan menghelus-helus pundaknya.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Janjilah dulu kalau kamu akan menjadi Nesia yang dulu, yang baik hati dan ceria, barulah kamu akan kembali menjadi adikku lagi."

"Okay! Janji!" Kata Indonesia dengan ceria, lalu melepaskan dekapannya. "Tapi…Apa kemerdekaanku harus masih lama?"

"Bagi sebuah nation atau Negara, merdeka itu sama artinya dengan mandiri. Jadilah mandiri dan buatlah keputusanmu, Nesia-chan." Japan pun berkata sambil tersenyum.

~(Time Skip)~

"Indonesia Raya, merdeka merdeka. Tanahku, Negeriku, yang kucinta. Indonesia Raya, merdeka merdeka. Hiduplah Indonesia Raya…"

Indonesia tersenyum. Proklamasinya di lakukan pada tanggal 17 Agustus 1945, atau 2605 kalau memakai tahunnya si Japan.

'_Aku sudah merdeka….Terima kasih rakyatku, karena sudah berjuang….dan terima kasih, Bang Japan…_Doumoarigatou_, _O-nii-san!_'_

Dib balik pohon-pohon, tampaklah seseorang tersenyum.

"Tidak, terima kasih Nesia-chan…."

**The End**

* * *

**Yay! Selesai! Cerita Hetalia pertama!**

**Indonesia: Awas dapat nilai 88 lagi nanti ujian ya...HARUS DAPAT 100 LO!**

**Oke Oke~! Sip! ^^**

**Vietnam: Kayaknya dia ga dengerin tuh.  
**

**Indonesia: Kalau ga dapat 100, nanti gue naikin harga tempe! Jadi 1.000.000! Mau?**

**Tidaaaaaaak! TEMPEEEEEEEEE~!**

**Japan: ...Tolong Review, minna-san...**

Kamus;

1. Hai - Iya

2. Arigatougozaimasu - Terima kasih

3. Sumimasen - Maaf

4. Jaane - Bye

5. Choumatte - Tunggu sebentar

6. Gomenkudasai - Tolong maafkan saya

7. Nii-san/O-nii-san - Abang/Kakak Laki-laki

8. Doumoarigato - Terima kasih


End file.
